Gina
CGI Series= Gina *'Class': FNM 200 *'Builder': Couillet *'Built': 1883 *'Configuration': 0-4-0T *'Top Speed': 40 mph Gina is a stylish Italian tank engine who participated in the Shunting Challenge at The Great Railway Show. Bio Gina, along with the other international engines, accidentally arrived on Sodor when the ferry they were travelling on stopped at Sodor instead of the Mainland. After the engines realised their mistake, Gina ordered the engines back onto the ship. She was also the first to notice that one of the international engines, Ashima, was missing from the ship. Gina competed in the Shunting Challenge alongside Ivan, Raul, Thomas and Ashima. During the competition, her flatbeds were derailed by Vinnie when he was chasing Philip through the yard. After the Great Railway Show ended, Gina left the Mainland and returned to Italy. Persona Sweet and stylish, Gina can match the boys pound for pound when it comes to shunting trucks in the yard. Basis Gina is based on the Ferrovie Nord Milano 200 0-4-0T. Those engines were ordered by the Società Ferrovie Del Ticino (SFT) and built by Couillet, a Belgian locomotive builder, for use on the Como-Varese-Laveno and Saronno-Malnate routes. Seven engines were built by Couillet and numbered from 200 to 206. In 1888, the two routes were acquired by the Ferrovie Nord Milano and the engines became part of the railway, being re-numbered 201 to 207 (subsequently re-numbered again as 200-01 to 200-07). They were used for local service and slowly relegated to menial tasks with the arrival of more powerful engines and from the 1920s, electrification. In the mid-1930s, they were used only for shunting, especially at Milano Cadorna station and were finally withdrawn in the 1960s. In 1974, engine 200-05 was restored and used on heritage train services and is now the second oldest operating engine in Europe. Another engine, numbered 200-02 has been placed on a plinth at Saronno, but it is actually 200-04. Livery Gina's livery is that of her basis. She is painted green with a black boiler, gold lining and red wheels. She has her name written in white lettering on her nameplates. Appearances Television Series Specials: * The Great Race Videos * Meet the Contenders: Gina of Italy (does not speak) * Great Race Friends Near and Far: Gina the Smart Steam Engine Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK/US) * Keiko Nemoto (Japan) * Jennifer Böttcher (Germany) * Paqui Horcajo (Spain) Trivia * Gina's whistle is Rheneas' at one half-step higher in pitch. * Gina's Adventures toy has a nameplate only on one side. Quotes :"Everybody back on the ship!" - Gina ordering the International engines onto the ship, The Great Race. :"Is-a somebody missin'?" - When Gina realises Ashima is missing, The Great Race. :"Points!" - Gina informing the signalmen while competing in the shunting competition, The Great Race. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (Race Day Relay Set exclusive) * Adventures Gallery File:TheGreatRace130.png|Gina with Yong Bao File:TheGreatRace136.png|Gina returns to the ferry File:TheGreatRace403.png|Ivan, Ashima, Gina, Raul and Thomas File:TheGreatRace471.png|Gina in the Shunting competition File:TheGreatRace408.png File:TheGreatRace411.png|Vinnie collides with Gina's flatbeds File:TheGreatRace414.png|Gina with Thomas File:TheGreatRace475.png File:GinainItaly2.png|Gina in Italy File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Gina's stats File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Gina in the Great Railway Show File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Gina's left side view File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Gina's back side view File:GinainTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Gina's right side view File:MeettheContenders3.png|Philip, Gina, Thomas and Percy File:GreatRaceFriendsNearandFar11.png|Gina in Great Race Friends Near and Far File:GreatRaceFriendsNearandFar12.png File:GinaTheSmartSteamEngine4.png File:GinaTheSmartSteamEngine11.png File:GinaTheSmartSteamEngine23.png File:GinaPromo1.png File:GinaPromo2.jpg File:GinaPromo3.png File:GinaHeadOn.png|Head-on promo File:Gina'sbasis.png|Gina's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayGinaPrototype.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayGina.png|Wooden Railway File:AdventuresGina.png|Adventures Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Tank engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-0 Category:Other railways